Naked
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 7: Metro North Pass. Quinn and Santana visit Rachel. Very loosely based off the spoilers for S04E12 "Naked"


AN: Happy Day After Tomorrow! If you are reading this now, then you have (like me) survived the Apocalypse. Rejoice, for now we can pave the way for a new civilization.

Joking aside, I have recently watched "Pitch Perfect" and was a bit disappointed. It was great, don't get me wrong, but why couldn't Beca be with Chloe? I ship them together so bad. So sad, just so sad. I mean, they saw each other naked!

* * *

"I still can't believe you got me to do this," Quinn complained as she and Santana searched for the door to Rachel's apartment. "We shouldn't just show up unannounced, and I've told you before; I'm not into Rachel like that. And even if I was, I have a boyfriend."

"Uh huh, keep saying that and I might just believe you," Santana replied nonchalantly. "And I was talking about the boyfriend thing, in case you were wondering. Cause the whole 'I'm not in love with Berry' thing; never gonna believe that. Remember you're the one who bought those passes. Might as well put them to some good use, don't you think?" She continued walking along; eyeing the doors she passed by, Quinn trudging behind her.

"I'm not in love with Rachel," Quinn grumbled.

"Ah ha!" Santana exclaimed upon finding the correct door. She gave it a few firm knocks. Upon not receiving an immediate response, she gave it a few louder ones. "Hey Berry, open up!" Quinn sighed and shook her head.

"I told you we shouldn't have just shown up out of the blue, maybe she's not home," Quinn reasoned, hoping that Santana would agree and that they could just leave. Her best friend glanced at her momentarily, almost as though considering her words before turning back to the door. She knocked on it again.

"I know you're in there, dwarf!"

"Hey, don't…" Whatever protests Quinn had died in her throat, for at that very moment the door swung open revealing Rachel Berry, hair soaking and clad only in a towel. Quinn couldn't help but yet her eyes wander and take in every inch of glistening tan skin.

"That was highly unnecessary, Santana," Rachel scolded, glaring at the raven haired girl. "As you can see, I was in the shower," she gestured to her form, "so I apologize if I did not respond, but I simply could not hear you. And I'd appreciate if you can stop yourself from reverting back to using such crude nicknames" Santana simply rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to let us in, or not?"

"Us?" she shifted her attention, finally noticing Quinn. She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her before she could react. "Quinn! You're here!" She held her tight, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Rachel didn't mind that Quinn didn't hug her back; she had been so quick that Quinn's arms were trapped at her sides.

Santana grinned at the expression on Quinn's face. Her pupils were blown and her lips quivering, silent moans escaping them. This was so worth all the nagging she had to endure the entire trip here. "It's so good to see you," Rachel said as she pulled apart. She smiled at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing her peculiar expression. "Quinn?" she tried again. "Santana, can you help me get her inside?"

The two of them sat Quinn down on the couch, Rachel immediately taking a seat beside her. Santana got herself comfortable on an arm chair opposite them. She laid back and put her feet up. This was going to be good.

Rachel placed the back of her palm against Quinn's forehead, checking her temperature. It seemed normal. Her face was very close to Quinn's as she inspected her best friend. She hadn't spoken a word since Rachel had opened the door and she was starting to worry. Rachel continued to examine Quinn for anything unusual or for any injuries.

Her frantic actions caused the knot in her towel to loosen. "Boobies," Quinn breathed out, her tone full of awe as she slowly reaching out to touch them, massage them, play with them, motorboat them. Rachel followed Quinn's gaze and covered herself up, muttering a 'sorry' as she did so. "No," Quinn whined silently.

Neither girl noticed Santana nor the laughter she was stifling with her hands. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Quinn's hands were just hovering inches above Rachel's breasts. The look on her face was priceless. Santana so wished that she had some popcorn or a camera or both.

With her towel securely back in place, Rachel refocused her attention on Quinn. She paused when she noticed the position of Quinn's hands. "Quinn, what are you doing?" The question snapped Quinn out of trance. She pulled her hands back, her mouth gaping open and closed without any words escaping her lips. "Quinn, what is it? What's wrong?" The next thing she knew, Rachel was pushed flat onto the bed, Quinn ripping her towel open and burying her face in her breasts. "Quinn!"

At this, Santana's laughter echoed off the walls.

Rachel face flushed, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy Quinn's spontaneous action. She fisted blonde locks and pulled her closer. "Oh… yeah," she moaned. "Right there, do that again." She hummed contently.

"Okay… I'll leave you two alone." Santana got up and exited the apartment, making a quick text outside.

**Mission Accomplished. Thanks for the help, Lady Face.**


End file.
